The Day Music Died
by hrsgrl16
Summary: When the zombie apocalypse breaks out, the MyMusic team is forced to defend for themselves. Who will survive? Warning! Gore, and many feels(hopefully!) This is my first (published) fic, so reviews welcome!


**Note: there are NO sexual themes in this fic, although there is some subtle shipping. However, there is explicit violence and gore, also mush mental feels(hopefully!), so read at your own risk! this is my first(published) fanfic, so please tell me what you think!**

* * *

The Day Music Died

It was a normal day at MyMusic, or, as normal as a day at MyMusic can be. The building had only burned down once that day, so it was actually a pretty good morning. "Intern 2! I'm out of Kampuchea! Go get me some more and clean my vomit mug, it's starting to smell." "But the only place we have anymore is in the back by the Rat Protector and—"

"Shut up Intern 2!" And with that, Indie slammed the door to his office.

* * *

Intern 2 had been gone for quite a long time and Scene was starting to get worried. She thought of going to find him, but Techno called her upstairs to help with something before Scene could do anything about him.

After an hour of no Intern 2, the whole office got worried and called a meeting. "Wub dub wub." Dubstep said in a rush. "You're probably right Dubstep, we should go look for him." Techno translated. Everyone nodded in agreement, but just then Intern 2 walked into the office. Since everyone was upstairs in the meeting room, they all saw that Intern 2 had something horribly wrong with him.

"Where have you BEEN, Intern 2?! We were all SOOO worried!" Scene yelled, apparently oblivious to the, wrongness, with which he walked. "I-Intern 2?" Intern 2 turned, and only half a face looked up at them.

One empty eye socket stared forever at nothing, his only eye was white and glazed over, and it looked not at Scene, but through her. The Intern 2 thing groaned and took a step forward. Scene cowered away from the rail she had been leaning on, whimpering.

"Hip Hop! Shut the door!" Indie hissed, now realizing what had happened to Intern 2. But before Hip Hop could do so, Metal jumped up and whisper-screamed, "Wait! I've gotta make sure my wife and daughter are safe. If we find each other again great, if not, then goodbye to all of you, and good luck." "You too my friend." Indie said. They bro-hugged and Metal left, sneaking out the door while the no-longer-Intern-2-thing's back was turned.

"Wait, hold up. Does this mean the zombie apocalypse is upon us? For real? Dope!" Hip Hop said, "But we can't just leave Intern 2 like that, that'd just be cruel!" "What do you propose we do Hip Hop? It's not like we have a way of putting him down!" At this Scene's whimpers became louder and turned into a kind of frightened sob. Hip Hop held his gun up with a "duh!" expression on his face as an answer.

"What? No, NO. You can't serious Hip Hop!" Idol said. "Wub Wubadub Wub." "Yeah, it probably would be the most humane way, Idol." Techno said with a sigh. "But that's so… permanent. Why can't we just—" Indie took Idol by the shoulders, "Idol, he's gone, no Idol look at me, he's gone! Would you want to be left like that?" With a sob Idol sank into her chair, defeated.

"Give me the gun Hip Hop. He was my intern, I should be the one to release him." Hip Hop handed the gun to Indie. He opened the office door, stepped onto the landing, and aimed at Intern 2's head. He shouted at the thing to get its attention, and with a whispered "Shut up Intern 2," he pulled the trigger. Scene screamed, Idol gagged, Techno turned into Dubstep and started crying, Dubstep held her as he watched Intern 2's now completely lifeless form drop to the ground with a thud, and Hip Hop stood with his arms crossed, holding back tears.

* * *

Several days had passed and the crew had long left the office. By this time the disease had spread, and every day was a struggle to survive. They had seen real horrors in these last few days that left them all scared and mentally drained. They had managed to find everyone a gun, but before Scene had gotten the hang of the recoil of her rifle, she had accidentally shot Idol in the arm. With the lack of medical equipment, Idol's wound had become infected, and if she didn't get medical attention soon, she would die.

Scene was taking everything the hardest, however. She was the one letting Idol lean on her as they walked, apologizing every time a pained expression crossed Idol's face, which was with every step they took. Scene was still the smiley-est of the group, but it had a hint of insanity to it and her eyes had this hopeless and fearful quality that was pitiful to witness.

They had been walking for hours looking for a pharmacy or a place with water or food. "Hey look! A Walgreens guys!" Techno shouted, pointing to the drugstore across the street. "Good eye Techno. Idol? Can you here me? We're gonna fix you up now, don't you worry." Indie said. Idol fluttered her eyes in response, but she didn't lift her head or look at him. "Sorry, I'm so sorry." Scene kept saying. "It… was an… accident… Scene…I don't…blame you." Idol whispered through clenched teeth. "But it was my fault, it was all my fault." Scene cried.

They arrived at the convenience store. "Everyone stay here, I'll make sure it's safe." Indie said, lifting his assault rifle over his shoulder. "Oh heck no Indie, I'm coming with you, who knows how many of them are in there." Indie thought this over a moment, then with a sigh said, "Ok, fine. But everyone else stays here, and if anything happens, just keep going, alright?" Everyone nodded and Hip Hop and Indie went inside.

"Scene, you really shouldn't beat yourself up over an accident. It happened, but any of us could have pulled that trigger. I mean, did you see ME with this thing when we first got them? I almost shot my own foot!" Techno laughed. Scene laughed too, a good long laugh. She had almost forgotten what really laughing felt like. _It's only been a few days since it happened, but it feels like years ago!_ She thought, dismayed. They sat on the sidewalk in front of the Walgreens, talking like nothing had happened, like everything was normal. Scene almost said something to Intern 2, then she remembered that he was dead, and curled up on the sidewalk, letting racking sobs wash over her. Techno and Dubstep nodded to each other and let her cry, she needed it. Idol was in her own world, the fever making her loopy. "Is…there…any…water?" she asked, rather afraid of the answer. "Wubwub wubadub." "Dubstep says, Actually, yeah. It's in his bag." Techno said. "I got it!" Scene said, having finished crying.

They had been able to hear the moans from the skeels and the grunts from the guys as they put them down with anything but their guns, as the noise attracted more of them and ammunition was a precious thing. Then something went wrong. Indie screamed. "Indie! No!" Scene screamed insanely too loud. She rushed up and basically flew into the store, her gun at the ready. When she reached Indie, Hip Hop was still clearing the place of skeels, so she foolishly shot the remaining three that were crowding Indie. "Get away from him you #!*% !"

When everything had calmed down, Scene was at Indie's side, or, what was left of it. The three skeels Scene had shot had been feasting on Indie, and he was now bleeding to death. "IInnddiiee! Noooo!" Scene wailed. "Scene, Scene listen to me, you have to keep going ok? For me, keep going for me." He lifted his bloody and trembling hand to Scene's face. "I'm gonna miss you kid." "I love you Indie. Please, don't you leave me too." Scene said, referring to her dead parents. Indie shut his eyes, and life left him with a sigh.

Scene couldn't take it. She snapped. She looked at Indie and started laughing. It was frightening, sick laughter. She looked at everyone with wide, frightened eyes, like it was the funniest thing in the world, like she expected everyone to laugh with her. Her hands gave away her true feelings, they were shaking. She had become Scene the moment her parents died, and now Insanity was her escape. "Come on Scene, time to go." Techno said, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her to her feet. "Dubstep, get Idol, Hip Hop, take care of Indie." "Right." Hip Hop said. "I'll wait for y'all to leave."

Techno nodded and led Scene, who was now giggling at her feet, still wide-eyed, out of the store. Dubstep got the meds Indie and Hip Hop had been collecting and half dragged half carried Idol out of the store. There was a gunshot. It was done, Indie wasn't coming back, but Scene didn't seem to care. She just walked, held Techno's hand, and giggled constantly.

When Hip Hop caught up with them, he was panting. "It's safe to go back. I started a fire in that open lot over there to distract the skeels for a while, and hopefully a few catch on fire themselves. We should also bury Indie, he deserved that much." "Yeah, you're right. It might even bring Scene out of this funk she's in." Techno said. "Why? What's—oh." Scene looked at Hip Hop with a Cheshire Cat grin that was quite frightening. "Wub wub!" "Idol? Oh! Here lets fix her up now. Scene? Can I trust that you won't walk off while I help Dubstep and Hip Hop with Idol?" Scene, still smiling, nodded and sat down where she was. Techno and Dubstep looked at the supplies they had collected, which consisted of some gauze, antibiotics, some water, sterile medical thread, a needle, and tweezers.

"Hip Hop, do you know how to do stitches?" Techno asked after looking at the materials and realizing that she would probably do more damage than help. "Yeah, but without anesthetic this is going to hurt, a lot." Techno grimaced for the pain her friend was about to feel and turned to her. "Idol? Hey, can you hear me? This is going to hurt, but you can't scream, and you can't move, ok? I'll hold your hand the whole time." Idol nodded, now lacking the strength to speak. "Wub wub?" "Oh yeah! Should we give her the antibiotics before or after?" Techno asked, the pills in one hand and a water bottle in the other. "After. The pills should be taken on a full stomach and we don't want to let her eat anything until the pain recedes." "Oh, makes sense." Techno moved to Idol's unhurt side and put one hand over her mouth and held Idol's hand with the other.

"Ready, Idol?" Idol's eyes had grown wide with fear and she shook her head as vigorously as she could. "There's so much gunk in the way, I can't tell how bad it is. I'm going to have to flush it with water. This will sting." Hip Hop said. He took the water from Techno and poured it into the wound, which had turned a sickly green color in places and was full of yellow-tinted pus.

Idol closed her eyes and screamed. Techno tried to keep her still and silent, but she had grown violent with pain. "Hip Hop, Hip Hop stop! Idol calm down! You have to sit still, ok? You have to be quiet!" At some point during this, Scene had gotten up and wandered over to Idol, where she had been sitting with her arms crossed until Idol screamed. Then she put her hands over her ears and chanted " No no no no no no…" until the screaming stopped. "Well, at least I can see the wound clearly now. It's bad. Her bone is splintered, I'm gonna have to remove a few shards of it. Luckily, they're just right here. Idol? Ready for Round 2?" Idol had passed out from pain in Techno's arms. "I guess that's a yes." Hip Hop grabbed the tweezers and pulled out the shards quickly. Idol only twitched. "Oh good, quick and painless." Techno said, letting out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

Hip Hop then proceeded to actually sew Idol's arm up. "The skin is so inflamed, poor thing." Scene started moaning and said "My fault, all my fault. Should never have happened. Bad Scene, bad." Scene had started rocking back and forth, hitting herself when she said "bad." "Scene honey, stop. It was an accident. It was nobody's fault. Stop, please, please stop." Techno said, doing her best to hold Idol still and stop Scene from hurting herself.

"Alright, finished. It's not pretty, but it gets the job done. Lets go back to the Walgreens to get Idol some food so she can take these pills." At the mention of the place where she lost Indie, Scene burst into tears, but she seemed to be back to normal, or, as normal as Scene could be. "IInnddiiee! Why did you leave meeee?! I miss you! Come back! Please! I need you! I love you!" "Let it out Scene, let it go." Techno said, handing Idol to Dubstep and hugging Scene tightly. Scene screamed what she said, and Techno was holding her up more than hugging her at this point. The others just watched as Scene finally let her feelings out, and they all cried with her, in their own way. Idol regained consciousnesses long enough to witness this moment. This is the last thing Idol remembers as she slips away, all of her co-workers mourning Indie, Intern 2 and, hopefully, herself. She remembers it as a beautiful moment of empathy, and then, she feels no more.

* * *

**Kinda fast paced, but I didn't want it to be forever long. sooo, yeah. :)**


End file.
